


Irmãs São.... Complicadas.

by RiaMarSool



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem Benjen Stak, Female Ned Stark, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool
Summary: Brandon Stark ama as suas três irmãs mais novas.Eddara, Lyanna e Beatrice.Ele realmente ama.Mas ele deseja que cuidar delas não fosse tão difícil...(One shot)
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Ned Stark, Benjen Stark & Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark & Brandon Stark & Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Brandon Stark & Lyanna Stark, Brandon Stark & Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Benjen Stark
Kudos: 36





	Irmãs São.... Complicadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Uma pequena história que estava na minha cabeça á dias.
> 
> Nada é meu além do enredo.
> 
> Aproveite!

Em algum lugar, risadas de barriga cheia estavam a soar porque Brandon Stark tinha a certeza de que os Deuses Antigos estavam a rir dele.

E o seu pai ia matá-lo por isto, ele não podia esquecer. 

Isto é, se ele saísse ileso de Harrenhal.

Vá ao Torneio, ele disse. Leve as suas irmãs, ele disse. Tome conta delas, ele disse.

Ele estava tão _fodido_.

Porque Brandon estava quase certo que Lyanna, linda, selvagem, Lyanna participou na Justa como o “Cavaleiro da Árvore da Risada” e, de algum jeito, chamou a atenção do futuro Rei e Rainha, o que era _péssimo_ e iria acabar em _desastre_ , ele sabia disso.

Eddara, Deuses a abençoem, era muito mais calma e contida. Muito menos provável de causar confusão. Ou assim ele pensou. Até que ele descobriu que ela, de alguma forma, chamou a atenção de Sor Arthur Dayne, a Espada da Manhã e um maldito _guarda-real_. Brandon estava razoavelmente certo de que havia regras contra _isso_.

Beatrice, a pirralha malcriada que ela era, estava a adorar a sua desgraça. Tudo o que ela fazia era rir e passar o seu tempo com Jaime Lannister, que a seguia como um cachorrinho doente de amor. Num ponto mais brilhante, ele não era o único miserável com esse desenvolvimento. Tywin Lannister parecia dividido entre alegria, pelo seu herdeiro ter desistido de se juntar á Guarda Real, e arrasado, pelo seu interesse numa nortista.

 _Porra_. Por que era tão difícil ser o irmão mais velho?

Brandon jurou aos Deuses Antigos que, se ele conseguisse levar toda a família intacta para casa, ele tornar-se-ia um homem melhor. Ele pararia de ser um idiota, de ficar bêbado em tabernas, de ir aos bordeis e provocar brigas a onde quer que ele fosse.

Ele tinha a destinta impressão que não conseguiria.

_Oh espere...._

Robert Baratheon estava a tentar convidar Lyanna para dançar...? E Lyanna estava a segurar uma... faca? E o Princesa e o Príncipe estavam a aproximar-se deles...? Era.... raiva e ciúme nos olhos deles?

_Não, não, não, não, não, não..._

Onde estava Eddara? E Sor Arthur, também? Se aquele desgraçado, Espada da Manhã ou não, pusesse uma mão na irmã dele, Brandon ia _matá-lo_.

Isto é, depois de impedir que Lyanna (ou a Princesa) mate Baratheon. Pelo menos, ele não precisava de se preocupar com Beatrice. O pequeno demónio estava a rir enquanto observava o assassinato iminente.

Porra.

_Por que?_

Por que é que os Deuses o amaldiçoaram desta maneira? Ser o único e o irmão mais velho de três mulheres que não estão nem aí para as regras e vão acabar se matando? Ou, mais provável, matando alguém?

_Por que?_

Merda.

Esqueça a autopiedade!

Lyanna estava a avançar na direção de Baratheon com a faca erguida!


End file.
